Life Changing Mission: Pumpkins
by xCrimsonInked
Summary: Prompt: "it's autumn and we're both picking pumpkins upstate but you picked one that's bigger than you are and it looks like you're struggling oh god do you need help?" AU. [Korrasami Modern Au]


Disclaimer: I don't own Legend Of Korra. If I did I would've signed with Netflix and made a continuation because who wouldn't want to see more dorks in love and kicking butts.

xxx

You hate Opal Beifong at this point. She knew about your very important mission – which according to her wasn't a really big deal. But to you? This was big. Life changing. Naga huge. Last night, she tipped you off saying that she knew this farm and that they always had the biggest pumpkins. But she didn't say it would have an ocean size patch.

Okay, you're exaggerating a bit but really it's like a sea of orange, green and brown. Pumpkins, people, but pumpkins every fucking where. It's too early in the morning - you figured that you'd get there early to get a head start which was so unlike you because mornings are evil but you have to win. It smells like cow manure. It's cold and it looks like it's about to rain. Why the hell are you here in the first place? Oh wait, you were too stubborn to admit that Mako had the biggest pumpkin this year to display at their house for Halloween which automatically made him and his brother the winner for the best decorations for Halloween according to Tenzin's kids. So off you went with Opal's guidance because there's no way your house wouldn't have the best Halloween decorations this year – No fucking way.

Your phone Vibrates and it's just your so called friend.

 _Ope (9:07): Kor, one of my friend is at the farm rn. She said she'll be happy to help. Don't worry, I told her 11 so you can sleep more._

The bestfriend title currently belongs to Opal, move aside Bolin. You're grateful for the help but it's only 9. But that's fine, any help is good. You can look around for a bit.

 _You (9:08): The Korra bestfriend title currently belongs to you, you're the best._

So here you are, walking slowly around the farm. You feel like it's been hours and you just seriously want to burn down the farm and smash every fucking pumpkin there is because you literally don't want to see another one at this point and have you been going around in circ- Holy shit, it's beautiful, it's gorgeous, it's fucking huge, it looks fucking ethereal and it's glowing and you swear its calling you. Literally whispering – Korra, Korra into the wind. Being the dignified adult that you are, the only way to go about this is to casually walk towards it but fuck it all.  
Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

You glance around and sure enough there are people around so you decide to bolt for it to make your claim. This has got to be the biggest pumpkin you've seen in your 24 years of existence. You're pretty sure you're laughing like a maniac at this point but who cares? You've so fucking aced this. You're going to have the best decoration this year. Ha! Take that Shark brows! Take that Bolin! Fucking best Halloween ever!

"Excuse me?"

A voice snaps you out of your celebration and you glance up. Woah. This woman looked around your age. She's pretty – model gorgeous, her eyes are really green and you can't really describe this particular shade but it's just beautiful and she's staring at you; with a look of amusement on her face.

"Y-Yes?" A stutter. Really Korra?

"Do you need any help?" She asks with a smile.

Wow. That voice. That smile. If you die right here and now you would have no regrets because spirits this woman. You're sure that Fall was made for her – her nose was slightly pink due to the cold and she just looks so perfect and - Oh wait, words, you have to respond.

"How? I mean you look like you can't carry a small pumpkin yourself." Oh shit, you just insulted her. "I mean, you look so pretty and gorgeous and all I can't really picture you doing this? You look like a model.." You trail off and it's silent. Ah yes, the gay panic attacks you have when it comes to speaking to really pretty women comes charging in. You decide to keep talking so it's not quiet because you hate awkward silences, "No, I mean, yes. I mean, this pumpkin is just so big and.."

Her porcelain face tints in pink and she giggles ending the word vomit that comes out of you. Score. You grin at her and pretty sure you look really dopey at the moment but you don't really care because you just made her laugh.

"I work here. We could arrange a wagon to take it to your car if you'd like." She says looking around as she tucks a lock of raven hair behind her ear. Cute.

"Really? Sure, sounds perfect!" Smooth Korra. Very smooth.

She beams down at you and offers you a hand. You raise your eyebrow in confusion but you take it because holding hands? HELL YES. She pulls you up. Wait, since when were you on the ground?

She smirks, "You sure are into pumpkins. I've never seen anyone kneel and kiss it like that before. It was sort of cute."

You open your mouth but nothing comes out. Were you seriously doing that? Oh no, did she see you running for it too? You wish the ground can just swallow you whole at this point because you've just embarrassed yourself in front of this perfect human being.

"I'm Asami by the way. Just so you know, this Wagon Ride comes with breakfast with me," She winks at you and you feel your head going up and down because words won't work at the moment, "We can talk about your love of pumpkins."

You groan and she laughs in your expense. She squeezes your hand in reassurance while she drags you. Your hands feel tingly and nice and you find yourself not minding the cold anymore. Maybe you'll even thank Opal with Chipotle later for suggesting this place.

xxx

 **Omake: Cupid Opal or Literally 3 mins before Asami meets Korra**

Asami

 _Opal (9:00): ASAMIII_  
 _Opal (9:00): My friend is going to your farm later on. She's looking for a pumpkin for this 'life changing' (her words not mine) mission. Can you help her?_

Life changing mission? Sounds insane but why not? You just fixed the tractor and you had nothing better to do anyway. You could humour Opal and this person.

 _You (9:05): Life changing mission? But sure. Tell her to meet me at the entrance._  
 _Opal (9:06): Her words, not mine. For Halloween decorations apparently. She'll be there at around at around 11._  
 _Opal (9:10): Don't worry, she's just your type ;)_

You frown as you read the text. Opal and her matchmaking abilities.. Sometimes she hits it right out of the park (Ex: Zhu Li and Varrick) or it's just an explosive ending like P'Li and Zaheer – there was no in between. You're about to reply but a loud whoop and laughter catches your attention. You see a girl about your age, short hair and striking blue eyes kneel in front of a pumpkin, hugging it tightly like her life depended on it. You're really intrigued at this point because why the pumpkin? And she looks so cute. But really, why the pumpkin? Cupid Opal can wait. You pocket your phone and walk towards the girl.

xxx

Hi there. I saw this prompt on tumblr and my impulse control got the best of me so I wrote something up. Or maybe it was because I was looking for an excuse to put my Criminology paper aside.. I lied, it was both, okay maybe the second one. Anyway, this is my first fic so I apologize if it was horrible. Thanks for reading.

Ps: Since its Thanksgiving here today. From a Canadian to you - Happy thanksgiving! If you're celebrating today, hope you have a good one. If not, again, thanks for reading.


End file.
